Super Injury
by Relleus
Summary: Superman and Superboy are in pursuit and then Superboy is severely wounded and Superman must fly him to safety.


**Disclaimer: Characters are the rightful property of DC Comics.**

**Author note: I was commissioned by Orangevbnin (no capital o) to write this.**

Super Injury

Metropolis the city of sunshine and rainbows, but for some reason not today. The dull buzz of a storm hung in the air and the heavy pitter-patter of rain doused the ground and the shadowy visage that scurried through an ally and into a nearby storage facility in the suburbia of Metropolis. Moving towards the back of the mess he found inside the garage, he located and lifted a couch cushion and found a series of steeply set stairs. He proceeded to traverse until he arrived at the bottom which opened up to a large fluorescent lit room. If there was one way to describe what this room was in one word it would be...clean, not white (it was) and not big (that too), just clean.

With true villainous pizazz the illustriously shiny Lex spun around in his big leather chair and spewed words with his vile smokey voice, "you are quite late for someone who comes so highly recommended, search him" he waved his hand to the gargantuan monster of a man in the corner who quietly strutted over to search the black spandex clad guest-CRACK-VSSH! The guard was looking himself in the face, except he found himself to be quite red in the mirror like helm of the man who had a hold of the now three dislocated fingers of the bodyguard.

"I wouldn't bother with that," he buzzed wagging his finger and wiping the guards pain-spit from his shiny crimson mask, "Now, brief me on the hows and the who's Mr. Luthor."

"Gladly, Mr. Hood I hope your up to the task. You'll find the payment good and everything you need w8ill be provided." Lex smirked and slid a case across the metal desk as he then turned to spit upon his guard, "And pick yourself off the floor you ingrate, or have you not embarrassed me enough?"

Opening the case he removing a ring of two keys and a remote with a shiny button, a non-sensical gun (shiny, unwieldy, stupid), money in assorted denominations, and a single ominous folder, Redhood was giddy with excitement which HERE as he paged through the folder, "Heeheehee, I should have guessed as much, but I thought that the hiring of a mere mortal such as myself would be used to assassinate the head of a rival corporation or the despot of a small island. But this, are you serious?" Once again Red buzzed as questioningly as his hood's sound box would allow and promptly tossed the folder onto the desk, revealing the picture of not a bird, not a plane, but Superman.

The whoosh of air filled his ears and the early morning fog layered his goggles and stormed his nostrils as Superboy corkscrewed and spiraled through the sky of Metropolis.

"Cool your jets, sport." Superman ushered over the wind.

"Kal it's not the 50's no more, you can use words from this century." Jested Superboy still enjoying the euphoric luster of a morning flight

"I'll make sure to tell your hair the same thing."

"My hair! What about your spit curl?"

"I'll have you know Connor that...uh...we have to stop a robbery!"

"Yes finally we get some action!"

"Superboy stick to protocol and keep back. Connor!" But Clark was too late, Superboy had shot off like a speeding bullet and was straining every inch of eardrum he had to pin point the location of the robbery in progress and zipped off. Arriving well before superman, connor was chasing the echoes of the stolen vehicle around every building and through every ally until he saw the bulk of an armored truck racing away just in front of him. He then felt the cold embrace of a pair of steel hands and shuddered a bit as Superman barked at him the following,"What were you thinking we have no idea who is doing this or what dangers they might bring. We, even as kryptonians, have to be wary of every foe we face and I can't stand by and watch as you fly off the handle and act so rashly, being the only blemish against we few kryptonians. You, you're nothing but a child and that's all you ever will be!"

Belligerently shaking superman from him,"Lead on Krypton's son." Superboy sniffled, due to frigid morning air of course (wink), and they flew off after the truck neither happy about what had occurred.

Fixing the mirror on his pursuers, Redhood wiped the bead of sweat that was traveling down his neck as he panicked. "Two supers is not worth 20 grand, Lex said nothing about Superboy being around for this job too, that good for nothing $$!" he mumbled in the emptiness of the truck angrily pounding the steering wheel. He thought back to all of the nice toys provided on the truck, lotta good it would do him at this point he thought, but he ripped a key off the key ring. KCHRKRCHNG! He plunged the key into the keyhole upon the dash and twisted then watched as it opened into a speedracer-007 hybrid array of buttons. "What will do a number on the man of steel, hmmmm I got it! Eenie, meanie, this one! HAHAHA!" He cackled pressing a button and then systematically plotting the downfall of the heroes with his strategically planned button symphony of destruction. He raced on, pedal to the metal, secret cargo secretly in back, hands at ten and button ready to get the job done then take off his helmet and move to Cuba.

Now so close they could taste it (literally only because they are so super) the heroes were about to go in for the proverbial kill when the truck sprouted limbs! Taken back the two heroes were caught in premium missile range as the limbs launched a plethora of rockets, blasting the two kryptonians into a nearby abandoned building ready for demolition.

"Don't wait for the smoke to clear, we fly overhead and take it from above." Superman ordered over to superboy.

"Roger that 'bigman'." Superboy coughed and followed.

The two bolted up through the smoke of the rockets and were surprised by a spray of .50 caliber bullets, a newly presented tesla coil, more missiles, and even lasers. The pair were shot at, stunned, or subdued for every attempt they made to bring down the truck.

"Whatever it is they were prepared to get away with it from the get go, its lead shielded too. Its almost as if whoever this is wanted us to chase them. Suspicious, and there going even deeper into the city." Superman said blocking another bolt from the tesla coil.

"All our formations are countered," Supeboy roared and dodged a rocket, "and I'm tired of this guy and all of his james bond-mobile $~%+" Flying with blinding speed, past the rockets and dodging bullets superboy

"Superboy don't be an idiot! Fall back so we can regrou-" Superman was cut short by a mouth full of laser knocking him into an unconscious daze.

"I can handle myself just fine Kal!" Connor uttered, watching the man of steel fly into a building, slapping the ground and using tactile telekinesis to reach through the ground, past the tires, and the entire truck so he would be able to craft a fifteen foot wall of concrete, iron bars, and pavement. Superboy lifted his determined head, he was covered in bullet sized bruises, his jacket was burnt, and a river of blood ran from his nostril to his upper lip as he constructed the mighty wall of street before him and he was not gonna let the truck get away. He had to prove himself.

FWHOOM! That was the sound Redhood heard as the truck barreled into the magic wall that appeared before him. Coming out of the groggy vertigo wrought upon him from the crash red gathered his bearings and grabbed the stupid gun, unbuckled (remember click it or ticket), ripped the remote from the key ring, and stumbled from the vehicle waiting for the real fun to begin.

"Wait right there Redhead!" Superboy shouted as he pointed at the escaping redhelmed figure.

"Right here? I'm a little close." he said as he stepped another ten feet away from the choded truck.

"A little close to what?" Superboy screamed, waking the fainted superman, and took a few cautioned steps closer.

"This." And with a slip of his sleeve Red revealed the remote with the tiny red button, and dramatically clicked it...with no outcome, "hmmm there appears to be a delay or something, one more time?"

BOOOOMBAA! With that extra click of a button the truck lit up like a bomb in the middle of a fourth of july parade, an explosion so massive that it fully awoke the fainted kryptonian superhero (Superman).

Trying to shake the confusion from his head Superboy tried to get up until he was stopped by what felt like a metal plate lying over him, "Where am I and what is this, HEEELP!" Superboy grunted as he tried to lift the lead shielding of the truck to no avail. Finally the plating started to lift from his body and he saw a glowing shard of kryptonite lodged stiffly in the middle of his chest, "Worst idea ever, AHH now it hurts. GAAAGHH!" His cries did not fall upon def ears as through his own screaming Superboy heard the footfalls of Redheads boots until he was able to see the dark dawned figure towering above him.

Pulling a couple of kryptonite shards from his leg and shoulders almost painlessly, Redhood grabbed a nice sharp chunk of the ore and holstered his gun so he could more easily wave the deadly mineral around, "that's right this is what really hurts you guys, right?" he questioned the tortured uperboy, "Oh I'm sorry are you in pain? Stick with me kiddo and I will end you shortly." Squatting down near the heroes head, the villain raised the rock, but was then hit with a wave of confusion as his trained peripherals picked up the movement of Superman armored in the lead scraps from the truck. Red acted quickly and threw the kryptonite stone, simultaneously drawing the gun he pulled the trigger just as the stone bounced off of Superman's make shift armor. Listening to the beautiful whir of the tiny turbines of the gun Red taunted and jeered in the last second before defeating Superman,"Let me help you outta that armor so you can really enjoy the stones hahaha.".

FZZZ! Red looked down at the now crushed gun in his hand and then shifted his gaze back up to Superman who had appeared in an instant and his lips parted in horror as he looked into eyes that smoldered and burnt like the sun. "I don't even need to see your face to know that you are fearful, and as much as it would please me to, how'd you put it, end you. I have more pressing matters to attend to then squash a bug like you beneath my feet." Superman said curtly in a voice that made the entire universe shake (seriously the green lantern corps were scrambling and everythang) and Redhood sunk to the ground like a bag of darkmatter and quietly peed himself due to fear. Then Clark zoomed off over to Superboy, "we gotta get you outta here."

Superboy was slipping in and out of consciousness but he managed to gurgle out, "I'm sorry. I'm such achildand you were right I don't think, I'm just trouble, and-"

"Hey I didn't mean any of that and I never will sport." Clark interrupted and, while wrapping superboy in lead, lifted him up and took flight.

"Clark it's not the 50's no more" were the last words uperboy said before blacking out and flying off into the distance in search of help in Superman's arms.

**Another Author's note: Hope you liked the story thanks for reading, please review if you want a second chapter to be written. May your keyboard be sturdy and your fingers be swift, story crafters.**


End file.
